It Figures
by Ao-Senshi
Summary: One-shot. Ryo is acting more hyper than usual and this leaves the others confused. What a surprise it's going to be when his friends hear the reason behind this!


I couldn't get this out of my head. It is more of a Ryo-Ruki friendship story. Practically all (or most, at least) Ryo-Rukis are romance and most tend to be OOC and really sappy. I will use Japanese names as I usually do (Though Ryou would be 'Ryo' instead of 'Ryou'). Japanese words may be inserted here and there throughout the story which will be immediately followed by an English word (Hai, yes). One-shot. P.S. Ryo may be a but OOC here in terms of his very hyper attitude…

**It Figures**

_Ao-Senshi_

Sunlight spread over the country of Japan, creeping into the window of Akiyama Ryo, forcing his eyelids to flutter open and reveal to him the beauty of the morning sun. He kneeled on his bed and peered through the blinds. Pulling it up, he threw open his windows and gulped in the fresh air which his lungs had been craving for throughout the cramped night.

A pair of swallows flew by his window and he happily waved to them.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu! Good morning birds! How are your flights this beautiful morning?"

The birds ignored him and flew on. He just shrugged and smiled. He stretched out his arms and yawned. He had definitely woken up on the right side of the bed this morning. He looked around him and just enjoyed the peace and quiet of his room. Weariness suddenly struck him and he closed his eyes and his head collapsed on his pillow. He began to snore.

Suddenly his door burst open, banging the side of the wall. Ryo awoke with a start and looked angrily at who had interrupted his sweet, sweet slumber. He grunted when he saw Monodramon holding a tray of food in one hand and the other hand on the door, which he had just banged. A smile was spread across his face as he freed his hand from the door and waved gaily.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu! Mornin' partner! Breakfast in bed!" Monodramon trotted toward the now annoyed Ryo and set the tray down on his lap, still smiling. The tray contained a glass of juice, a slice of bread with butter on a plate and some other little heres and theres. Ryo's eyebrow went up as he ate his breakfast-in-bed.

When finished, he confronted Monodramon.

"Okay, now what do you want?"

The rookie looked up at him innocently. "Nothing"

"Then how come you brought me breakfast in bed? I'm sure there's more to this than just _kindness_" Ryo stared at him suspiciously, narrowing one eye playfully. It twitched.

Monodramon's smile just grew. "We're going to Kyushu…for good"

-

Makino Ruki kissed her mom goodbye as she opened the gate and headed for school. She frowned and groaned at being woken up so early. She had refused to awaken and just cursed the morning sun. Now here she was, walking to school. A pair of squirrels passed by her and looked up at her. One tilted it's head. She just groaned and stamped her foot so that they went away, leaving her in peace once more.

Her pace went slower when she found out that with each step she would be nearer to the Palace of Doom. The constant friction of the sole of her shoe with the ground was the only sound that could be heard as she sighed and dreamed of bed. Then of course there were the stuff unknown to her which obviously she didn't think about.

Like the fact that she was being followed.

The stalker tiptoed towards her, an evil grin on his face. Once he was behind her he covered her mouth with one hand and held a pistol towards her head. In a deep voice, he bellowed…

"I am your FATHER!"

Ruki just pulled his hand off and grabbed the pistol. She pulled the trigger and out sprayed a blast of water. She did this all as if it was part of her morning exercise.

"What do you want, Akiyama-kun?" She said plainly, not even looking at the culprit.

Ryo just put his hands on the back of his head and smiled gaily. "Hey, Ruki-san, guess what? I'm moving!"

Ruki's expression did not change and she was still as sleepy and dull as before. "Oh, that's nice"

"You think so?"

"Yes"

Ryo shrugged. He continued his sentence. "We're moving tomorrow…"

"Interesting"

"Early morning…"

"So I see"

"…to Kyushu"

"Fascinating"

"We're packing already"

"Oh how remarkable" Ruki was just nodding her head, showing no interest whatsoever of the subject. Ryo waited for a while before continuing.

"Well…?" He started.

"Well what?

"Well aren't you gonna faint or scream or be sad or cry or run or have this really blank and depressed expression on your face or something like that?"

"No"

"Oh" Ryo just rubbed his chin as Ruki thought for a moment.

"Why, am I supposed to?" She asked.

"Well…I guess not. It's not like I'm going to die or anything…"

"True"

"And besides, that just wouldn't be you"

"And so you've noticed"

Ryo stared at her blankly. "You know you owe me a going-away present for all those times I've saved you and all…I mean, that's what friends do right? Oh yeah and here's a list I prepared in case you didn't know what to get me" He handed her a list and grinned.

Ruki just scanned the first five things on the list which were:

1.) $100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000

2.) An Xbox

3.) A Pentium 4 laptop that's a touch screen

4.) All the food in the world

5.) World Domination!!!!!!

After that she crumpled up the paper and threw it to the nearest wastebasket. Ryo's grin just grew wider as he pulled out 6 more copies.

"One for each tamer!" He cried happily.

"Ryo-kun, I just got an idea"

"What?!"

"Why don't I give you my going-away present right now?"

"Subarashii! Wonderful! Okay, now where is it?" He opened his palm and shook it, asking for her present.

Ruki walked to the nearest tree, bent down, picked up something and returned. Ryo just looked at her as she did this, wondering what on earth (literally) did she get him…from earth.

She returned and closed both fists, telling Ryo to pick one. Ryo felt weird and thought that it was he who would usually do this to Ruki. But hey, he guessed they switched places now, ne?

He chose the right fist and Ruki opened it up to reveal a very ordinary-looking rock. Ryo frowned.

"Open the other one"

Ruki opened it to reveal a twig. She shoved the rock into Ryo's hands and continued to walk.

"Douzo. Here you go. Happy going-away, Ryo-kun"

Ryo frowned even more and caught up with Ruki. He pulled her by the shoulder.

"C'mon, Ruki-san. You can do better than this"

Ruki looked taken-aback. "And _I _don't even get a simple 'thanks' after all my hard-work on finding that rock? Did you know that _that _particular rock stood out, hmmm?" She snickered inwardly.

"But…oh fine, Doumo. Thanks Ruki-san" He mumbled and groaned. Then he brightened up a bit. "Hey I'm throwing a 'Happy going-away Ryo!' Party later for me and you better be there"

"No way"

"Or else I'll have to threaten you that I'll personally go into your school, call you Ruki-_chan_ for the rest of your lifeand pull you up to my house to enjoy my unprepared party"

"Like you can"

"Yes I could. C'mon Ruki-san. Or should I say, Ruki-_chan_"

"You know I don't really care"

"Please. That can be your gift to me! C'mon!" He punched her side.

She groaned. "Fine fine whatever"

-

"Hey, Takato-kun, I'm getting Ryo and Xbox! What are _you _getting him?" Hirokazu asked his pal.

"Most probably, uh…this game thing…"

"Awesome"

They were all gathered at Ryo's house. Ryo was a little bit more hyper than usual at hearing the conversation of his fellow tamers. Juri went over to him.

"Ryo-kun, is it okay if the gift I give you is this, uhm…by calling you Akiyama-sensei (Teacher/Doctor/Master Akiyama)?"

"That will be fine. Though Akiyama Ryo-sama (Lord Ryo Akiyama) will be better…"

Juri rolled her eyes and went over to join the others.

Jian-liang tapped Ruki's shoulder. "Ruki-san, do you know what's going on with Ryo? He's acting really hyper for himself…"

"DKDC, Lee-kun. Don't know don't care. Though I do have an idea…"

"Why?"

"Tell you tomorrow"

-

The next morning Ryo stood in front of his home and breathed in some fresh air. He waved at his house and grinned. The moving van was all ready and all he had to do was say good-bye to his friends and off he was to Kyushu. He was quite excited, to tell the truth.

Finally his friends arrived. Hirokazu and Kenta rushed to him, crying their hearts out, bawling.

"Ryo-kun we'll miss you tons!"

"Send us postcards!"

"And letters!"

"Don't forget us!"

Ryo just laughed softly and nodded. "Yeah, sure"

He walked over to the others. They all seemed sad, except Ruki. She was chewing gum and acting bored.

Shao-chung ran over to Ryo and hugged him. Ryo hugged her back. He hugged his other friends too. Ruki was about to laugh out at first when he was about to hug her but then, as if making up her mind, quit and hugged Ryo.

The tamers waved farewell to their Legendary friend as he, his dad and Monodramon drove off into the horizon, Monodramon's head out and his tongue waving in the wind as he waved.

"Sayounara Ryo-kun!"

"Ja Akiyama-san!"

"Sayounara!"

"Bai bai!"

"Ja ne, Ryo!"

"Sayounara, Akiyama Ryo-sama!"

"Mou-man-tai!"

-One week later-

Ruki logged on to the internet. She all at once received an instant message from someone. It was Ryo.

Legendary says: Hey Ruki

Blue Moon says: Hey Ryo

Legendary says: So, what's up?

Blue Moon says: Nothing

Legendary says: Well…did you miss me?

Blue Moon says: No

Legendary says: Not even a little?

Blue Moon says: No. Not even how much the smallest number in the world is

Legendary says: What?! Why?

Blue Moon says: Ryo, how would I even miss you when you moved to Kyushu _Street_. That's only 3 streets away from here and that street is only across the street of your previous home

Legendary says: Ah well…

Blue Moon says: And that was why you were so hyper, ne?

Legendary says: What?! How did you know all of this? No wonder…

Blue Moon says: Let's just say I'm smarter than you and probably know more

Legendary says: Let me think…nah

Blue Moon says: Or why not consider that you've told me that weeks ago and Monodramon just had to remind you the morning before moving day?

Legendary says: Ah, yes…Well, It figures…

Finished. It didn't come out as I had expected but I hope you still enjoyed it, though.


End file.
